Stitches
by Fluffaluffaguss
Summary: Backstory for Kakuzu on how he got his stitches. KakuzuxOC


Kakuzu walked down the dark hallway that he knew by heart. His latest bounty hung on his shoulder behind him. He could walk this passage blindfolded if he had too. He came to a door at the end of the hall and opened it to see a waiting room with two other bounty hunters and their kills. As he galnced at them he noticed that they were too young for him to recognize, they shouldn't been here long. As he walked up to the secretary's desk he looked down at the women he knew better than anyone else. Her name was Emiko, she had the same complexion as everyone else in his village, tan skin, brown eyes, and long brown hair that came down past her shoulders.

Emiko looked up at the tall shadow that had blocked her light. She was about to curse the person out until she realized it was Kakuzu. A small smile showed on her lips.

"Hello Kakuzu. What can I do for you today?"

"I need to get paid for my bounty."

"Oh. That's all that you want?"

Kakuzu was angered at her last sentence. She asked it in the most seductive way she could. He hated it when she flirted with him in front of other people. He continued to glare at her until her smile turned into a pout.

"You're no fun, you know that Kakuzu."

Emiko pushed a button on her desk and a stone door behind her opened. Kakuzu walked through the doorway into the darkness still dragging the dead body behind him without saying another word to Emiko.

* * *

As Kakuzu came back out he saw that the other two other hunters had gone. 'They really are rookies' he thought. 'They didn't even stay to count their money to see if it was right... Idiots.'

The sound of rustling paper got his attention. He looked over toward Emiko who hadn't noticed he had returned. Soundlessly, he snuck around the end of her desk and stood behind her. As soon as she saw the shadow sneaking up behind her Kakuzu grabbed her, one hand over her mouth and the other around her arms and waist. She only struggled for a minute before she realized it was Kakuzu. As she relaxed he loosened his grip. Emiko turned her head to the side to look at her capture, she could look at him forever if he would let her. He had a nice build, tall, smooth flawless tan skin, long dark-brown hair, and eyes with teal pupils. She thought about all the times she got lost in those eyes when they were together.

"So are you gonna kiss me or just let me stare at you all day."

Kakuzu looked down at the women in his arms and let a small smile play on his lips.

"No. This is your punishment."

Emiko dropped her jaw in disbelief.

"And what am I being punished for!?"

"I keep telling you not to be a flirt with me in front of others. You know your father and your clan doesn't like me and we don't need to give them or anyone else ideas that we're still together."

"But we are together!"

Emiko stepped back out of Kakuzu's grasp and stared at him with anger and hurt in her eyes. 'Sure it was true her clan hated him ever since he got caught killing someone for a bounty. But they punished him by tattooing his forearms with those bands. Wasn't that enough for them?' Looking down at the double bands on his arms she recalled her father's words, "Those who are dumb enough to get caught do not belong in this clan." He had forbid Emiko from seeing Kakuzu anymore after that night, he told Kakuzu to look for a different bounty collection area and threatened him if he didn't, Kakuzu was only allowed to come back here because Emiko would change the name on the collection receipt to cover for him.

'You need someone who could take my place as an underground gang leader, someone who could provide for you, and someone who is going to keep you safe. Not someone who is going to put you in danger.' More of her father's words crept into Emiko's head. She hated him for what he had done. A new sensation enveloped Emiko and brought her out of her thoughts. It was warm and comforting to her. She realized that strong tan arms were rapping their way around her. As she looked back up at Kakuzu he spoke,

"I hate seeing you upset. Were you thinking about what your father said again?"

'He can read me like a book.' she thought. Emiko's eyes softened as she buried her face into Kakuzu's chest. She could feel everything under his light grey tank top, the way his muscles contracted and relaxed, his slow breaths, and his steady heartbeat. As she wrapped her arms around his core she wished she could stop time and stay in this moment forever. This was where she knew she was supposed to be.

Kakuzu moved back just enough to move his hand up to Emiko's face and get her to look at him. Then slowly leaning down he kissed her. Emiko stretched her arms up around Kakuzu's neck and kissed him back. Kakuzu pulled away first, knowing Emiko would never break their kiss if it was up to her. He looked down at Emiko as she placed her head back on his chest and closed her eyes.

"When are we gonna run away?"

Kakuzu wondered the same thing. They had been planning their great escape for about a year now. He was still being cautious. Her father was a powerful man, he didn't want any harm to come to Emiko if a worst case scenario should happen. He leaned back down and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Soon. I promise."

Emiko half way opened her eyes, not looking at anything in particular.

"That's what you always say."


End file.
